Issues Chapter 34
by Chickengoodt
Summary: Joley Jiley Miloe Moe. : Drama. Love. Heartbreak etc.


Issues Chapter 34;

* * *

Miley, Head hit's the back of the locker, & a forceful kiss was planted of her lips. She pushes the body that was leaning on her, & Ends up seeing a familiar face.. Mitchel "Hey Mitch"

Mitchel: "Hey Baby"

Miley: "Ummm, What are you doing here" she says kinda annoyed by his presents

Mitchel: "Just wanted to kiss you before we went to class, But I guess I'm gonna let you go to class"

Miley: Alright

Mitchel: Walking away backwards. Points at her "Be a good girl"

* * *

Miley walks into the halfway filled room, that obviously was soon going to be packed with students who were going to learn whether they wanted to or not. Miley sits down in about the middle row, tapping her feet hoping secretly someone would sit next to her since Meghan nor Mitchel was in her first period class.

* * *

A pimpled face girl with a few freckles on her face that didn't really help the texture of her face sat next to miley. Miley looked at the girl ready to push her away from her but she decided to look at the other girls point of view & knew it would obviously hurt her. She just shook it off & leaned back in the chair waiting for the rest of the kids to come in & for the class to start.

* * *

Joe:

He walks inside the room with demi, his now best friend since summer. There conversations were always plain but special whether they were talking about jackets or shoes because they knew they would always have something in common. Anyway, Joe spotted a brown haired girl who was obviously a country/city girl. The girl he could NEVER forget. "Hey demi, Do you see who I see

Demi:

She laughs with & without rumor. "Well, Joe she's kind of hard to miss." Demi starts walking towards the back quickly. Avoiding eye contact with Miley who defiantly saw them

Joe:

"Why are you walking back there, we always sit in the middle"

D:

"Buddy think about it. Really?.. Why would you sit like 2 seats away from your ex?"

Joe:

He shakes his head lightly, Knowing demi was right. "Whatever"

Miley:

She looks up, looking at them for a slight moment before looking down. She looks at the teacher who was by now telling the students to hush, & when she said that the bell rand & every student shut there mouths quickly

* * *

Teacher:

Walking from side to side of the classroom. "well, today we're going to talk about basics. So I hoped you paid attention last year, & remembered everything from break. Last year we read a book called "Don't know much about history". A boy raises his hand, The teacher quickly glares at him while saying "& don't even dare saying you didn't read it last year, because every school district read it." With that said, the boy lowered his hands in defeat. "Anyways my first question is 'who really discovered America?" The teacher looks around but nobody raises there hand. She looks over at miley who is chewing her gum while looking down. "well the girl chewing gum in my classroom. Can you answer the question?"

Miley:

Is deep in thought, so she doesn't hear the teacher

Teacher:

Walks up to miley's desk & smacks it hard, Making a loud noise.

Miley:

Jumps a little from surprise. "What the f**k" she blurts out. A few kids chuckle to themselves.

Teacher: "No cursing in my class, & no gum in this room"

Miley:

Annoyed with the teacher, & is kind of mad that she interrupted her thoughts. "Fine, if you don't want gum in this classroom." Miley stands up, while walking towards the door.

Teacher:

Has her hand on her hip looking at miley, watching what she's going to do.

Miley:

She walks to the door, & spit's the gum on the hallway ground. Walks back to the teacher imitating her & puts her hand on her hip. "the gum Is no longer present in this room"

Teacher:

"GO PICK UP THAT GUM!" she yells with rage.

Miley:

Walks back to her seat. "Not going to happen, So you might as well go back to teaching. "

Teacher:

Feels sort of threatened by miley & embarrassed that she's just standing there looking at miley speechless. She goes to her desk, pulls out an after school detention. Gives it to miley "I hope you enjoy yourself in after school detention" She smirks "" She walks back to teaching her class

Miley:

"ughh" She sinks in her chair.

LATER THAT DAY

Miley:

Walking out the class from her 3rd period class with Meghan talking about what happened in first period "and that teacher thought I was gonna listen to her. But it kinda sucks that I got detention though"

Meghan:

Laughs. "Gosh miley, you could've took the easy way out and listened to the teacher, But noo. You just had to make a scene. The typical Cyrus you are." She laughs more talking about it.

Miley:

Rolls her eyes. "Well since its lunch, do you want to wait for mitchel by his class or just meet him at lunch?"

Meghan:

"Meet him at lunch." They walk inside the lunch court

Miley:

She looks over at the 'popular table' she sat at every day last yr. & the familiar friends she knew there, Including her ex Joe.

Meghan:

She looks at where miley is looking. "Hmph, I'm guessing that's where you used to sit.. The popular table.. Where I should be!"

Miley:

"Shut up, we can sit somewhere else & make it the 'popular table'" They walk down the court, passing her old table, not looking at any of the people there. She sit's a few tables away from them(Joe, Demi, Zac, Vanessa, etc.)

Joe:

Looks over at Miley biting his lip a bit, He did miss her but not enough to forgive himself. He shakes his head, ending his own thoughts while looking back at Zac.

Mitchel:

Walks up to miley, with his friend. Leaning her head back from behind while kissing her, for a while. He pulls away & sits next to her casually. "hey"

-

Joe:

He saw them kiss, & he looks at mitchel with so much hate. Everyone at the table notices but they don't know what to say or do, so they just act like they didn't see mitchel & Miley kiss

Miley:

Looks over at mitchels hand, & see's papers "What are those papers for?"

Mitchel:

"Actually there for you" gives them to her "The lady in the office, told me that you have to announce the talent show coming up now at lunch"

Miley:

Sighs, Realizes she volunteered last year, but forgot. "Alright". Miley jumps on the table quickly. She shouts loudly "EVERYONE CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION". Almost everyone shuts up except for a few people. Miley looks at the people talking "You see me announcing things, Why are you still talking". The girls just look at her. Miley rolls her eyes "That's what I thought"

Joe: Looks at her, just shakes his head. Disappointed in the way she's acting. He stands up & walks out.

Miley:

She felt Joe's pain for the first time in a long time. She looks at the paper to not show any signs of sadness in her eyes. Making sure to have the details correct. "Ok, You all know there's a talent show in about 2 weeks here at 8p.m." Everyone cheers. "Yea, Yea quiet down. So anyways, if you want to be in it. Then you should sign up in the hallways". Lots of kids start running to the hallway. Miley sits back down in her seat successfully. Her thoughts fall back to Joe.

* * *

Miley:

Sleep in her room

Mitchel:

Barges into her room "Miley"

Miley:

Wakes up immediately. Mad that he woke her up from a good sleep. "What the hell mitchel" Rubs her eyes.

Mitchel:

"We're about to party, So get dressed. Put on your make-up. Do whatever you got to do. Meghan will be back in a few, She's going too"

Miley:

"Ok? But what party"

Mitchel:

"The school party in the lobby downstairs. Where almost every student is going to be"

Miley:

Groans & Lays back down. "Ok, in 5 minutes I'll get dressed"

LATER AT NIGHT WITH MEGHAN, MILEY & MITCHEL.

Miley:

"I hope this little party isn't lame, because I woke up from an amazing sleep."

Mitchel:

"Trust me, Its going to be fun."

Miley: "Lets hope." She grabs Mitchel's hand to look as a couple when she walks into the room.

Mitchel:

They all walk into the room side by side. A little surprised of how nice it is. "This is a good start, Nice place. Lots of food. Lots of kids. Good music. & alcohol" He pulls out a beer bottle out his man-bag. "Lets get this party STARTED"


End file.
